pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Karena-z56
Holapp x33, soy Zatsune y soy la drogada :D de este lugar y la líder de los Dark Vocaloid xD. Dejen acá su mensaje >u< dudas Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus pokenovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Saludos, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 11:05 15 nov 2009 Jajaja Lo que has echo en la página Pikachu de pequeño algunos se lo podrían tomar a mal, pero yo no. --Pokemon al ataque 19:12 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Vale Cuando me abra wikidex vere si le echo una ojeada. Y mi nombre es Lucia Karina, y a veces me dicen rara por hablar mucho de pokemon x3 como cuando me imagino que la profe de educacion fisica es una snubbul x3 PD: Para que salga un enlace a tu pagina, solo ve a preferencias, y donde modificas tu firma pones Tu nick (fan de latias) --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 22:13 4 dic 2009 (UTC) A mi no me pareces loca... ...Ni rara por todo eso. Es más: A mi me parece algo bueno, ver Pokémon. Yo sueño con ellos (Y en mis sueños salen muy raros). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 23:08 4 dic 2009 (UTC)) jjiji, mis sueños.... ...no tienen sentiido jijij >w< esk casii siiempre aparezco en un lugar d repente y no c, pasan cosas raras, como ya t dije, sin sentiido. como anoche, k soñé k estaba en tipo una isla, ni me acuerdo con kien, creo k alguien d pkmn y weno, parecía k kería nadar pero había tiburones o no c k x3 después...mmm, no c k pasó k kmo k alguien agarró y undió a la otra (creo k era una chica) y le dijo no c k cosa (era alguien malo) y después, no c, creo k yo misma pensaba independiente del sueño, y pensaba k si me hacían eso a mí k no aguantaría la respiración o no c k, y después sentí como k me agarraba la cabeza el mismo k se lo hizo a la otra (k sólo se sentía su voz) y me la metió en el agua y me dijo lo mismo k a la otra (era una amenaza creo) y sentía kmo k de verdad me ahogaba (fue horrible =S) y weno, a veces no me veo a mí en el sueño, sino k veo al rededor, pero esa vez creo k vi mi cabeza en el agua y si no recuerdo mal...era la d may! creo x3 después me desperté aliviada (xk sentía k me ahogaba) y no c...mis sueños son raros y sin sentido, además, a veces mientras duermo me doii vuelta dormida y me aplasto el cuello contra la almohada, lo causa k medio me ahogue x3 cuando me pasa eso, en los sueños siento k casi no respiro. una vez soñé k mataron a mi primo! =O fue horrible...y mmmm... k más? ah! a veces sueño k vuelo medio saltando (estilo chicas súper poderosas z cuando tuvieron sus poderes) pero eso ya es más común x3 jiji, a ver k sueño esta noche....si me acuerdo cuando me levante d lo k soñé t lo cuento ;) jeje, x lo menos si n es algo muii absurdo jijij. weno, bye, me gustó contartelo jeje, t cuidás y tratá d dormir k yo ahora nomás me acuesto, bye!!! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 01:51 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Mmm No, k yo sepa no la cambiaron. Si kerés t la pongo ;) --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 13:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya kedó n.n --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 17:07 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Duh? ¿Como voy a ser una chica que ni conozco que vive en nosedonde? Se que nos parecemos (y por eso me hize su amiga) pero no somos la misma persona; a menos de que penseis que somos gemelas o yo soy su clon >u< Y creo que la pelea ya se arreglo. Bueno; mi "mami" (x3) llega del trabajo como en unas horas... (La verdad no trabaja todo el dia; solo que tiene ceminarios y todo eso) pero que mas da; no se si sea ese tipo de psicologa que te dice las cosas de los sueños, pero bueno... Le preguntare. Y si no, me voy a leer un librón que ella tiene de psicologia. Yo te apoyo, y a todas las personas que sueñan o ven pokemons, ya te dije lo del raikou, el lunatoone, pero aun falta >.< Mira, te cuento algo que me paso (casi igual a lo tuyo de los sonidos): Era casi de mañana, y como todos los dias me levante y baje las escaleras de mi casa a buscar algo de tomar; estaban cantando los pajaritos que se cuelgan en los cables electricos, y cuando me asomo a la ventana a verlos: ¡No hay nada! Se sigue oyendo su melodia, y pienso en un chatot y un jigglypuff cantando, en ese instante oi un "jiglyppppufff (lo escuche como yiglipaff!)" y me asusto, me subo a mi habitacion a prender el computador y se oye un loro (cosa muy rara por que nadie en mi vecindad tiene, y no es un area de periqueria) y me voy corriendo al cuarto de mi madre. ¿Estoy loca? ¡No! Por que si enverdad quieres algo, lo puedes obtener, y pense tanto en esas melodias que ¡parecia que estuvieran persiguiendome!. Esas cosas, nunca se me olvidan: Nisiquiera cuando me borren la memoria. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 21:44 5 dic 2009 (UTC) hola quieres que te ayude en algo?no se y si me preguntaste lo de la novela si puedes salir dime tu nombre y color favorito(de la paleta de colores)--¡cuenta conmigo! 20:25 7 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Placa del Fans Club de Gizamimi n.n xpero k t guste, hope u like it n.n --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 21:43 8 dic 2009 (UTC) oye caty oye caty aqui te dejo mi personaje para tu novela si necesitas q te diga mi pkmn ya sabes q es espeon o togepi si tu ya tienes a espeon claro oye y queria saber si quieres estar en mi novela la aventura de valentina bueno asi voy a ser yo Archivo:Misty_de_cerca.png chau besos--Espeon9 23:29 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Karen x3 ¿Te puedo decir Karen? Jeje bueno, te venia a ofrecer que si quieres te arreglo la cara de Archivo:VSkarena-z56.png no digo que este mal, pero podria (si quieres) ponerle sombras y todo eso n.n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 02:22 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias x3 Bueno yo subo una nueva version y te aviso =P PD: En tu pokenovela creo q x "error" (no se x3) pusistes el sprite de vs_Debora, mientras que el mio se supone que es vs_Kris x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:24 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya x3 Archivo:Vs_Karena_(2).png No le hize casi nada pero bueno x3 Si quieres otra cosa (kmo que te haga un sprite) me dices n.n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:41 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿? Has visto mucho los pokemones? *Si los e visto demasiadas veces para ser exacto... El Pikachu salvaje k viste era una sombra? *No era sombra... ¡es uno de verdad! y digo "es" porque ya no es salvaje Como viste a Gyarados?estaba furioso? *¡demasiado furioso! si era capaz lo menos que me tragaba vivo... Has vidto a Crisselia u otro pokemon relacionado con el trio legendario de Crisselia:Mespirt Uxie o Acelf? *e visto a Crisselia y a varios de los Pokémon que tienen que ver con trios legenarios Has oído alguna vez un grito de pokemon? *si te refieres a uno terrorifico no recuerdo ninguno ahora si quieres decir como habla un Pokémon... ¡claro que si! Te ha parezido ver a Manaphy,el templo del mar o Phione o qualquier cosa relacionada con las gentes del mar? *Ya e visto a Manaphy Tienes un amuleto parezido a los de Jirachi,las gentes del mar u otros? *Mmm... no Te parezes a un personaje de pokemon? *Si, a Ash Haze muy poco que has visto a un pokemon o pokemon legendario?yo he visto a Celebi y Manaphy ultimamente y volvi a tener las pesadillas... *La rspuesta es si a los 2 Si escojieses a un Pokemon Inicial de TODAS LAS REGIONES,cual cojerías incluyendo a Pikachu? * Definitivamente a Pikachu Has tenido una pesadilla de pokemon ej:te mata Darkrai o un personaje de pokemon muere(como Dawn en mi sueño)? *Mmm... Soñé algo como... un Pokémon muy tenebroso que aparecia en medio de la oscuridad... pero me asuste tanto que me desperte PD: Lo de que Pikachu no me electrocuto.... la verdad es que si lo iso solo que no lo comente para que no creyeran que me falta una tuerca ¿y como asi que soy un Ash en persona?--Maestro Pokemon 23:27 21 dic 2009 (UTC) :p la verdad es que nunca deje de ir al xat (la pura casualidad de que te ibas cuando yo entraba) XD y lo de Ash... varias personas me dicen asi en esta wiki ademas que es mi sobrenombre en donde vivo XD--Maestro Pokemon 00:08 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Kariiiin x3 Tengo una idea: para l.p.l., podemos hacerlo todos en el xat y yo copio lo que dicen, lo pasamos aca, le colocamos imagenes y listo! asi pikachu no se queja de que digan cosas de el x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 13:21 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok Pero lo de la alarma significa que es mi culpa!?!?! o solo se fue cuando yo me fui x casualidad? Aaaa, y me llego un mensaje del xat diciendo que estaban eliminando los skycapes, osea que puede ser eso. Skycape: Los archivos de los owners que no se necesitan --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 15:07 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ... x3 osea q yo cause todo eso? =( seguro que si se enteran me echan del xat TT-TT pero dijeron q es temporal asi que seguro ya paso x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 15:31 6 ene 2010 (UTC) huevito! DDDDD: entonses el huevito ya no es mio?! ¡Vaya! No sabia que se adaptaba a hora española... (vivo en mexico y apenas son las cuatro de la tarde)¡mil disculpas por no checar!,en ese caso quiero al pichu :3 n.n Archivo:AyudaLinework.png ahi esta ! =D Karen!! Encontré algo súpermegadúperarchirecontra genial xa vos=D Miráaaa, en MiSabueso.com encontré un artículo de sueños lúcidos, que son los sueños en los que uno en medio del sueño, se da cuenta que está soñando. Pero mirá una parte de artículo: "'''Los sueños de Ansiedad y las pesadillas se pueden superar gracias al sueño lucido, porque si sabes que sueñas, no tienes nada temer. Las imágenes del sueño no pueden herirte.' Los sueños lúcidos, además te ayudan a llevar tus sueños en direcciones que te satisfagan, disfrutar aventuras fantásticas, y superar pesadillas, pueden ser herramientas valiosas para tener éxito en tu vida despierta."'' Viste lo que está en negrita?? Geniial!! Y si aprendés a tener sueños lúcidos, te pueden ayudar a superar tus pesadillas =D Mirá, este es el artículo http://www.misabueso.com/esoterica/suenos/sueno_lucidos.html Y para tener sueños lúcidos necesitarás recordar los sueños, y para eso, te puede ayudar esto: http://www.misabueso.com/esoterica/suenos/sueno_recordar.html Espero que te sirva; en cuanto leí lo de superar pesadillas supe que era perfecto para vos...en mi horóscopo, decía que iba a recibir una sorpresa te acordás? Que yo te lo pasé...bueno, capaz que esta era la sorpresa...y aunque no lo sea está genial para ayudarte...leelo, Karen: te puede ayudar mucho...Besos, suerte...y no te olvides que te quiero y te creo =) --'☺★✿♥❤Haru o Ale (l)❤♥✿★☺' ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 00:12 4 feb 2010 (UTC) friends kari espero que no olvides que somos amigos y que estoy para lo que necesites att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 20:26 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:40 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Marce! Atencion participante de Big Pokemonr Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana8 Hola, ¿que tal? Toma, pensé que te gustaría este huevito: thumb|left Diana8 20:05 31 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 te gustaria ser mi amiga mme encantaria ser tu amiga y tu querias ser mi amiga Archivo:Dawn_y_Haruka.jpg Maya10 12:46 10 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png Me encantaría Me aría mucha ilusión.Diana8 15:06 10 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 n.n ten yo compartes con mochita pero puedes hacer con el lo k kieras. espero k te gusteee. [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 16:17 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' 'Archivo:Para_mochita_y_karen.gif' Karenn!!! '''mii ermosaa eermanaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡' no t preocupes x el regaloo!! quuando puedas m lo darás i si no podés no ayy ningún problemaaa n___n la qoosa es k t acordastee i eso m pone muii feliiizzz¡¡¡¡ t qiieroo muuxo, uuapa, nunca cambiies!! =)=)=) *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 23:57 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Ultimo mensage :( Bueno a ti no te digo nada ni te sermoneo ^^, no vuelvas a bukari nunca mas karen porque seras baneada si te veo, que seas feliz besos y nunca volvere a perdonarte que me yas dado la espalda por una tonteria asi ^^--~*Jc*~ 08:22 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Borra una cosita ¡Maya y yo ya no nos vamos! Paulachi Respóndeme n.n Archivo:violetta-caramelldansen.gif Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 14:32 30 abr 2010 (UTC) http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab305/Angelninjas/alfea/Alfeas edits/purplemew4.jpg [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!']] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 13:37 2 may 2010 (UTC) hi or hello! hola karencita! me lei tu novela! es fantastica! oye , keres ser mi amiga? [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 15:32 2 may 2010 (UTC) No pude decir nada... Porque los días que estuve enferma me los pasé durmiendo :S Y lo de falsos amigos lo digo por unos "traidores" que se aprovecharon de que me fuí para montar un revoltijo (Una muy larga historia X3) -_-' No hago blogs porque luego Kristal me reprocha con "Los blogs causan más problemas, Marina" y no quiero que se moleste ._.' (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 21:02 5 may 2010 (UTC)) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Me encanta Karen!! Muchissimas gracias por mejorarlooo! Esta mucho mejoooor!!! Gracias Kareeeeeeeeeeen!!!! [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 06:26 6 may 2010 (UTC)' ¿Cual es el modo? Quiero volver a mi otra cuenta.Jirachi plus 20:06 8 may 2010 (UTC) Karen '¿Estas? Es k en el chat no me respondes, ¿estas o no me quieres hablar? [[Usuario:Maya1999|''' •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess]] 14:26 9 may 2010 (UTC)' ¡No puedo! ¡No asigné un correo electrónico! No found pasword akii la tiienes^^ se k te la e pasado x el msn pero me da igual xd akii te la dejooo: Archivo:Bledshipping.jpg az la pag cmo ice io xd Colorshipping Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 18:21 9 may 2010 (UTC) Sorry No puedo ir al chat, es que mi internet no tiene casi red con el ordenador y si me meto en el chat me sale que hay un problema. Mañana intentare ponerme. [[Usuario:Maya1999|''' •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess]] 19:21 11 may 2010 (UTC) Sorry No puedo ir al chat, es que mi internet no tiene casi red con el ordenador y si me meto en el chat me sale que hay un problema. Mañana intentare ponerme. [[Usuario:Maya1999|' •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess]] 19:21 11 may 2010 (UTC) 3º regalo de la tardeee!!! '''El tercer regalo de la tarde es para ti. ' Archivo:Karena-z56.gif Apenas conozco tus gustos, pero lo unico k se es que te quiero mucho hermanita ^^ '''•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆• ' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'Sea Princess']] 20:21 15 may 2010 (UTC) xP El concurso mejor evolucion de eeveee, ya se cerro desde hace mucho, el ganador fue leafeon =D, el segundo lugar fue Glaceon y el tercer Jolteon. Yo no soy la que hiso el concurso, pero solo te aviso, deberias checar la edicion, osea, cuando se creo, y ahi veras que se creo hace mucho o hace poko Nicolas Karii siento decirlo pero.... ....la imagen del regalo de Venu es de DeviantART, tendras que subirla de nuevo, pero con otra imagen-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 07:36 21 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Kar Disculpa mi torpesa pero en la ficha de Aura podrias llenar dos opciones mas? Disculpa las molestias... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Aura#iiiooo.21 --''' La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 23:19 25 may 2010 (UTC) Kari acabo de porer las dos cosasas en las fichas La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 23:31 25 may 2010 (UTC) Re xD Todos los tenemos...creo.. La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 23:42 25 may 2010 (UTC) mikuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzz mikuuuuuuuuuuzzzz unaa cosiitaa sabsss el articulo de Green? pss e keriido subiir la imagen k me icistee de el espero k no te importee :P Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:32 29 may 2010 (UTC) si claro que friends for ever Lisbeth glaceon 16:07 29 may 2010 (UTC) karen cuida de que http://es.clubpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Team_sonic_vs_equipo_ambar no sea editada por nadie--Usuario:Meganium1530 Happy birthday Karen adelantado se k tu cumple es el dia 17 , pero , esk ese dia no podre star , te doy el regalo hoy Archivo:Mikuu.jpg te gusta? Happy Birthday! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Buffy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The VampireSlayer']] 13:45 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Happy B-Da Mikuuuuzzz!! Moltes feicitats... Moltes felicitats... Et desitja tothom... Moltes felicitats! Uenuu nenaa se k no t'agrada creixer, pero es el k ens toka asi k t'aguentes!! uenuu k només voliia feliiciitarteeee xauu!! ♥ laah lokiitaah Lukaa ♥ • y sus lokuuras... • 18:00 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Ostras!! el regaal x33 akii t'el deixo k soc més torpe... Archivo:Mikuz_y_kaito.jpg speroo k te guste n.n ♥ laah lokiitaah Lukaa ♥ • y sus lokuuras... • 18:00 17 jun 2010 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEE!!!!! Feliz cumple Miku!!! =)Aki tu regalito de mi parte :P no es mucho pero es k no sabia que hacerte XD Archivo:Feliz cumple Mikuuu!!.gif [[User:Maya1999|'•ஐ• ஐMika• ஐ•ஐ']] [[Usuario discusión:Maya1999|''☺ ☻ ☼Vacaciones de verano ☺ ☻ ☼']] 18:11 17 jun 2010 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOSS!!!!!!!!! Mi hermosa hermanita menos!!!! Te adorooo!!! Mi loquita linda!!!!!!!! xDD Siempre tan animada y tan energética!!! Te quierooo mucho hermanita y espero que te vaya bien!! Que recibas algo de vocaloid para tu cumple xD Y que tu vida cada dia se mas y mas maravillosa!!! Archivo:Mikuz_y_Mika.jpg --''' Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 18:29 17 jun 2010 (UTC) FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ CUMPLEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeliz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee amiguissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, Archivo:Regalo_para_karen.PNGeres una chica muy linda, aunque eres fantasma xD, FELIZ 11 YEARS! HAS DISFRUTADO 10 AÑOS DE TU VIDA, PERO AHORA 11!!! BRAVO CHICAAA *Rin Eipam* 01:29 18 jun 2010 (UTC) lo siento.... tanta prueba me hizo olvidar tu cumple ' ESPERA ' parece que.... Archivo:Regalo_para_karen.png 'CAISTE!!!!!! XD ' jamas te olvido amiga --volvere en julio Invitacion Hola, soy Eco! Mika me ha pedido que te invite a su nueva wikia http://es.poke-entrenador.wikia.com/wiki/, alla estamos preparando un evento (si necesitas informacion pon en la pagina "Audiciones: Poké Supervivencia") necesitamos gente, asi que nos gustaria que participaras --''Victor'' Apuntate! 14:19 26 jun 2010 (UTC) enserio perdon si no te respondi antes es que estaba muy ocupado pero no dame la pag donde lo ves no lo puedo creer este usuario rahey lo forme por mi hermano rafael:ra y yo henry: hey dame el link para ver uno por que si lo veo se quien es que lo sube peor tengo que verlo wowo nunca l ocrei. hola karii tiempos sin hablar pero no estoy como amigo tuyo en tu pagina :( tu amigo:Brahian el togetic volador XD 20:06 27 jun 2010 (UTC) DE PM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD=D=D=D=D claro que quiero ser tu amiga me alegro de que te guste mesprit a mi me ¡REQUETENCANTA! CREO QUE SERAS UNA BUENA AMIGA ADEMAS SI TE GUSTA BLUE TANTO COMO A MI SIGNIFICA QUE TIENES MUUUUUUUUUY BUEN GUSTO FRIENDS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XDXDXDXDXDXDXD=D=D0D=D19:15 1 jul 2010 (UTC)Chirorilla@Archivo:Blue,_San_Valentine_Day.jpg NO SABIA KE FUE TU BIRTHAY Archivo:Chibimiku.jpg NOChirorilla@ 19:15 1 jul 2010 (UTC) SUPE KE FUE TU CUMPLE FELICIDAAAAAAAADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXSDXD=D=D0D0D0D Mikuuuuz¡! http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon Estamos aqui --' Gumi-chan ~o~' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 18:51 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Mikuuuz-chaaan! mmm Pues pones el nombre de la páginay luego le pones barra y el nombre de la sub página: NombreDeLaPagina/NombreDeLaSubPagina Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 19:42 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Por ejemplo Mira, si queres hacer una sub página de tu usuario haces esto: Karena-z56/ Tu usuario/ Mi Música Te lo coloco asi para que no se cree la página pero ya sabes, en vez de: Tu usuario, pones: Karena-z56 Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 19:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Sacto Si pones en crear Articulo pones directamente: Usuario:Karena-z56/ Musica Fav. Pero si editas tu página de usuario lo tendras que poner entre: --' Gumi-chan ~o~' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 20:00 3 jul 2010 (UTC) u.u'' mikuz perdii el link u.u luu seinto muxo TTwTT ℓυкα - ѕαмα 10:05 4 jul 2010 (UTC) x3 olee viivaa tu arte de la improbisacion! x3 ℓυкα - ѕαмα 13:59 4 jul 2010 (UTC) TTwTT k enviidiiaa!!! io keriia ir TTwTT peroo staba cn mi priima en casa asii k nu fuii n.n'' aparte aunk nu ubiese stado, nu me ubesen dejado ir u.u mi madre no apolla mis pensamientos xddd ℓυкα - ѕαмα 10:25 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Re: TTwTT sin el HTML? sabes cuando escribesla firma i to k dejajo te sale Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático)? pues seleccionalo xd ℓυкα - ѕαмα 13:23 11 jul 2010 (UTC) RE RE RE RE: TTwTT ia me pase x tu blog =P uf io siempre lo de munch lo aivia pensado u.u nadiie pasa de dibujar amsss mal a acerlo geniial k digams u.u aw aun me akuerdo akel dia k nus kedams tu i io en el xat i comenzams a ablar de eso xddd ℓυкα - ѕαмα 13:32 11 jul 2010 (UTC) LPL? Amm no me acuerdo o.o ¿Por que xD? y ya te agrego ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 20:37 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Eh! k cogí el de MIKU HATSUNE además , lo pinte de rojo , antes de saber k existia miku ZATSUNE , pork el rojo era mi color prefe! Y NO TNGO NADA EN CONTRA D TI PARA K ME LLAMES COPIONA! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Neru ']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'''-Akita Sama!!!]] 08:07 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Ñe ^^ Rukya me dió el link créo de tu deviant ^^ Pero aún no te he agregado ^^' '''✖ [[Usuario:AkatsukiJewel|'aĸaтѕυĸι тнe ĸιrlιa']] ✖''' 21:57 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Otra vez no ... T.T ya se lo dige a Maya1999 !!! asi va la cosa #Lo de Mika es porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrio (ademas estaba escuchando unas de las canciones del cantante Mika (We are Gold)) #Lo de karen es paar hacer un anagrama medio malo de Kamek #Lo de victor fue por poner un nombre :D espero haber aclarado dudas errones: [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'''El General Kanana]][[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'A la Orden !!']] 21:51 17 jul 2010 (UTC) P.D: Seamos amigos [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'El General Kanana']][[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'A la Orden !!']] 21:51 17 jul 2010 (UTC) x3 Siiii !!!! te tengo como para decir rato algo tiempo de mi favorito pokemon : #Munchlax #Lickilicky #bayleef #ludicolo #corphis #breloom #kangaskhan no te digo que los pongas a todos, pero 1 de esos pokes, me gustaria que me pusieras (preferentemente munchlax o lickilicky) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'El General Kanana']][[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'A la Orden !!']] 14:00 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Miku!!!!! Quiero que me pongas en la vocaloid family!!!!!!! x3, como no se nada de vocaloid hice un test (en realidad 2) y en los 2 me salieron kaito!!!!! x3 porfa ponme como kaito [[Usuario:Jarf1998|'Julio the chikorita fan x3 ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|''Me buscas?]]. 03:31 19 jul 2010 (UTC) MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ Tengo la idea de hacer una novela de hermanas pero necesito que: Una habilidad muy especial: Por ejemplo, mi personaje tendria super fuerza. Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Osea mas o menos de que familias provines y como es que llegaste a la casa. Ponete de acuerdo con Mika porque ustedes vienen de una misma familia gracias ;P Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 22:08 20 jul 2010 (UTC) miku me invente una vocaloid se llama rin barbie XD ( o rin cream )--Usuario:Meganium1530 Hola hola xD te doy este dibujo ke estaba un poko oscuro mas clarito =D Bueno fue un regalo pero tu lo hiciste solo lo aregle xD Archivo:Dibujo_de_Karena-z56.jpg Nicolas Pruebas sobre LOS COLORES DE FLIPNOTE Y si kieres pruebas de lo del flipnote , hize un mini tutorial para PRINCIPIANTES en lo de los colores: http://flipnote.hatena.com/9BA4A970AA41AD07@DSi/movie/41AD07_09EB5F1195330_000 [[User:KaraKent|'♥ω♥Kaяa Kent ♥ω♥']] [[Usuario discusión:KaraKent|'The Boys Are Back - Everyday♪']] 08:39 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Bluee No t pongas triste Maja! Siempre sabras k t apollaremos ^^ Archivo:Light_con_su_tsutaaja.gif [[User:Munchlax-code|'Light~ ']] 14:20 1 ago 2010 (UTC) es este o.o es este el link: Pusa reality n.n esas son las audiciones n.n ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 21:08 4 sep 2010 (UTC) MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! Ponte de acuerdo con Mika Necesito que llenes esta ficha de este puesto y lo dejes en mi discuu. Recuerda entre mas claro y detallado sea será mejor. Nombre: Aquí debes poner un nombre completo. Puede ser dos nombres y dos apellido o como quieras. Trata de que sean originales y mejor si son extranjeros (H) (osea, puede ser japones, español, inglés, italiano, etc) Historia: Debes hacer una historia detallada de tu vida hasta los 14 años. Debes poner donde naciste, que ocurrió en tu vida hasta los 14, si tus padres, personas o otros factores te afectaron de alguna manera, etc. Descripción Psicologica: Aquí pon como eres. Se detallada pero no muy variada por ejemplo puedes usar esta manera de describir: Soy una chica seria, determinada y valiente y describes cada una de ellas. Imagen: Aquí pones una o dos imágenes de como eres. Máximo dos. Trata de que muestren su ropa habitual o puede que una sea una ropa habitual y otra especial. Una poder: lee la nota xD Puesto: Te estoy dando el puesto de Fantasma xD (tienen poderes que se relacionan con la materia) Un objeto que siempre tengas. Nota: La habilida que te digo en el puesto es la que debes poner en el poder, aunque si quieres inventa algo. Gracias!! Yo No he hecho ninguna ficha , he puesto a los de Sonic en una novela , pero , no he hecho ninguna ficha Y de que fichas y de que blog hablas? Me gritas sin que yo sepa nada Archivo:CosmoRainbow_sprite.gifCosmo , la giroro arcoirisArchivo:Tails sprite-de-CosmoArcoiris.gif 13:17 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Un regalo... Miku, te quiero hacer un regalito... pronto entenderas porque Archivo:Blue Fey.png --''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 13:18 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo sientooooooo >_____________< En serio Miku,lo siento.Se me olvidó,por que tenía q hacer cosas y...¡¡¡Lo siento!!!Te pondré ahora mismo. Yo,la fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys Oye miku Miku mira en mi libro de firmas dijiste que no te tenia en amigos por que tu no me pones xD y cual es tu poke favorito mesprite pichu o minun xD? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 00:22 30 sep 2010 (UTC) lo sinto karen Julia si va a mi colegio y a mi clase pero está enferma en el hospital operada de peritonitis y no te va a poder devolver tu pokémon asta que vuelva a estar bien porque está muy mal. Oiie lei tu blog pero no entendi lo de los personajes me explicas n_n %:.:._»♪Ƶα੮Һo♪«_®.:.:% 17:54 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Friends? ewe Seguro estas ocupada, TTOTT pero me encantaria ser tu friend x3 , te pondre a mespprit vale? --PIKACHU 22:43 9 oct 2010 (UTC) miku woola por ser mia miga tu regalo x333 Archivo:Pika-Egg.gif se abrira cuando tu desees x3333. Cuando creas tu ke es el momento indicado x33. GRacias por tu amistad miku x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] lokita! x3 Ñañaa o-o lo hablamos por msn mejor ok? x3 el regalo como te dije ultra mega super geniaaaaal *W* '♥мιкα ★' 11:28 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ejem.. Kar..tenis que inventarlo ¬¬--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:41 15 oct 2010 (UTC) a teÑaa tu regalitooh! Bueno, me salio un poco chapuzero pero si no te gusta te aguantas y me lo qedo yo :3 espero qe te gustee n.n Archivo:Huevito_para_Miku_n.n.png Tu diseñadora de huevitos! :3 Ah, qe se me olvidaba, se abre con 1.400 edits :3 Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan Archivo:Cyndaquil_icon.pngArchivo:Togekiss_icon.png[[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']]Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 16 oct 2010 (UTC) n_n me preguntaba si sabes donde descargar el paint tool sai? si sabes respondeme y de preferencia dame el link Atte: Aipomxita ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 20:50 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmmm pues en español si se puede, o si no en ingles ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 21:11 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Solo una preguntilla Donde descargo winrar? ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 21:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) X3 Si somos totalmente distintos alli X3 at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 23:45 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Una cosa es que, ya sabes de la novela Pokeloid, es que yo tenia una idea igual, pero es algo diferente, es para mi wiki de vocaloid, pero no es d epokémon, se trata solo de vocaloid, y bueno, pensaba que si me dabas permiso hacerla, es diferente, solo que se trata de vocaloid y se hiba llamar Vocaloid ¡más musica! y bueno solo para decirte y si quieres te reservo el puesto de Miku zatsune, bueno byeeee '★Rin Marcy★' 'Love Len ♥.♥' ewe hoy no tengo imaginacion asi que si quieres arreglala [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 20:36 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Oki doki oky x3 y bueno, mi wikia le creare pronto, porque aun no la creo, ewe pero bueno, te reservo el puesto, y sobre los sprites de DA tendre cuidado n_n '★Rin Marcy★' 'Love Len ♥.♥' x3 Bueno ya lo arregle [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 20:42 17 oct 2010 (UTC) MMMMM bueno si me gustaria los sprites ¿me los pasas? y bueno solo venia a decirte eso, XD bueno espero con ansias tu respuesta XD '★Rin Marcy★' 'Love Len ♥.♥' Sipi ewe Ps claro :3 PD: Me puedes decir cmo se pone color a la firma? x3 -·=»‡«=·-★νaιηιℓℓa_.♥·=»‡«=·-Miki 17:29 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale! A sus ordenes Miku Zatsune! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Bℓα¢к★Gσℓ∂ Sαω']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'ブラック★ゴールドソ']] 15:09 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ala ~ Archivo:Lilly_sprite.png Por las dudas lo hice yo ñwñ --I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 16:32 31 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori -w- Creo que no No fui yo quien borró las caras de MM2, pero de todas formas, miraré en el historial.Piplupmander 20:27 6 nov 2010 (UTC)Pearl ok ok ya voy ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 18:02 9 nov 2010 (UTC) mmm Holaaa soy Carmen y...¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? Yo tambien odio esas cosas pijas....brr y las cosas guarras brrrr y lo de la ''k...yo tampoco la usa para acortar yo uso la q'' y una cosa más....Sé que Tails Doll me está observando...es más....soy yo xDes broma eeh Arigatou Gozaimasu espero que aceptes ser mi amiga Karena-chan o mejor...Defoko ^,^ --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:09 2 dic 2010 (UTC) me lo dio una amiga pero no se de donde lo saco, la clara k va cojiendo las cosas... Como lo borro? ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' (魔法のシャーベット) 14:39 12 dic 2010 (UTC) a ver si nos aclaramos karena-z56, t parece bien que te llame asi o de un modo especial? escucha, o mejor, lee n_n lo de hasta nunca no se lo dije a LIN!!!!!! joder! que no fue a ella! COMO LE IVA A DECIR ESO A MI UNICA AMIGA?! **Blossom Demashita** Skitty Lover 4ever!! :D 00:57 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ... '''Mira, dile esto de mi parte a Lin: Dile que lo siento, Vale? es lo queria todo el mundo, que me calmara, pues ya esta! YA ME CALMÉ, Ok?! ¬_¬ pues eso, dile que lo siento y que si no me quiere volver a hablar que lo entiendo 3M0!!!!! Any Problem? 01:12 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ... Que culpa tengo yo que Lin lea algo que no esta? en que momento dije que lo de asta nunca se lo dijiera a Lin? 3M0!!!!! Any Problem? 01:14 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ciaossu Claro que me gustaria que fueramos amigas x3 dime que imagen ponerte n_n y no hay problema.. ami me gustan los nekos x3 Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 04:40 8 ene 2011 (UTC) oye quiero salir en pokeloid D: quiero ser mm pues mm ¿quienes hay? por cierto ¿quieres ser mi amiga? porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (yo quiero hacer el sprite del vocaloid que sere porque no quiero hablar con personas que hablan ingles) D: 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 14:43 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Creo que... Sería mejor si le preguntas a yenthami porque es una especie de placa de su club de fans de eeveelutions, hablando de otra cosa, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? ¿que poke te pongo? Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 16:05 8 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif Puedo...? Aparecer en Pokeloid? pliss, una amiga me va a hacer el sprite del voceloid que voy a usar, porfi. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:49 08 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias por aceptar! bueno, de los vocaloid quiero usar a Luka Megurine n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:41 08 ene 2011 (UTC) quiero ser haku ^^ (No me importa que este borracha) yo hize el sprite,me salio feo! demasiado! la corbata esta gorda! bien aqui esta: Archivo:Sprite_Haku_Yowane_solo_Stella.png 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 00:42 9 ene 2011 (UTC) ewe no entendi lo de la ficha D: asi que nomas pondre esto: Nombre:Haku Apellido: Yowane Genero: Femenino. Ocupación: Cantante. Familia:Dell Honne (hermano) Gustos: Adicción al alcohol, musica ^^ Biografia :soy parte de los voyakiloids,un subgrupo de Vocaloids hechos para representar los intentos fallidos de usuarios inexperimentados con los software oficiales.yo, en mi caso, soy un alter ego de hatsune miku.Fui creada por Caffein a partir de un comentario en 2chan,dejado por alguien que había comprado el software,pero que no sabía cómo usarlo de forma adecuada y que solo obtenía sonidos mecánicos. Después de esto,fue creado Dell y junto al hecho de haber sido creados por la misma persona y que somos llamados "las dos caras de una misma moneda" se considera mi hermano. eso lo copie de una pag x3 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 00:58 9 ene 2011 (UTC) ewe como es el que te dieron y no entendi lo de cara o sprite bueno ewe gracias por bienvenidarme .-. estoo... podrias rellenar esto... cara MM: Personalidad: solo eso y bienvenida a poke-musical el reality!!! (eso incluye el concurso) PD. quieres ser mi amiga ^-^ ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 19:21 9 ene 2011 (UTC) ok... solo una cosa mas... NOMBRE DEL PICHU: ' y... que pokemon te pongo? '♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 19:29 10 ene 2011 (UTC) OK? OOOKKKK? Yo tambien soy un poco locaaaaaa :'''Q jajajaja, bueno, aquí está Usuario: Yenthami y me gusta GARDEVOIR ROSAAADOOO :O :O como éste :D Archivo:Gardevoir_rosa_by_Catalina24.png Otra cosa ¿cuál de éstos pichus te gusta más? ¿o tienes alguna en especial? TIENE QUE MOVERSE 1)Archivo:Pichu_NB.gif 2)Archivo:Pichu_picoreja_mini.gif 3)Archivo:Pichu_love.gif 4)Archivo:Pichu_icon.gif Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 02:20 12 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif Oye, porfavor, dile esto a Lin/Dawn '''dile que lo siento mucho lo que le dije, porfavooor diselo, y dile que si no me quiere perdonar que no pasa nada Gracias de antemano 3M0!!!!! Any Problem? 14:04 17 ene 2011 (UTC) hola n.n.. Esta es mi cuenta.. espero que seamos muy buenas amigas, solo que tendrias que ayudarme en la pagina del perfil.. para que se vea preciosa como la tuya n.n. Vampira de nacimiento, tierna por naturaleza 22:36 22 ene 2011 (UTC) ficha xD Nombre: Elemento: oscuridad(hija de los reyes negros) Edad: de 13-16 Personalidad: se enamora?: si o no y de quien ''' '''Deseo mas grande: firma: 'Hurracane of spirits Need my Help?' 19:01 26 feb 2011 (UTC)' Ossu ._. Soy Rei (Lo dice el perfil) en realida me llamo mariana, podria decirse que nos conocemos, tu me pediste amistad y pusiste mucho nyan~ en el mensaje que me dejaste en la discusion hasta dijiste que que eras medio neko... si te fijas en mi discusion hallaras tu mensaje .__. listo ya te conteste n_n Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 19:59 10 mar 2011 (UTC) n_n No importa n_n esta bien xD Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 19:48 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ewe Holap ¿recuerdas que una vez te pregunte si podía aparecer en Pokéloid? deje mi ficha en la discu de la novela pero te la dejaré aqui eweU Sprite:Archivo:Luka_Megurine.png Pokémon: Archivo:Glaceon_NB.png Personalidad:Parece una persona muy fría y seria pero cuando la conocen es alegre, carismatica, amable y divertida. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 19:12 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias... Zatsune miku (??) lol, bueno un placer x3 Aleix ¿Tu padre? No, soy Bulbasaur Yoda! 17:28 6 abr 2011 (UTC) o__________O PERDON PERDON PERDON Te puse un shaymin T-T , tu querías a Pichu T-T !!! PERDONAME D:PIKACHU 00:02 10 abr 2011 (UTC) yessss~ OMG!! es genial o.o no lo puedo creer :D te admiro!!!!!!!!!! claro, claro, y claro!!!! somos friends... para aparecer en la novela llena la ficha :D o pasamela por msn, y a lo que hiba mi msn es SingAlex12@hotmail.com patetico D: 186.16.176.42 22:31 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Pues... ... esa imagen está siendo usada en una Novela llamada Rosario Tijeras. Se usan personajes reales, y una de las personajes se llama Karen y tiene esa imagen de representación (Aparece más o menos por el final). Mejor no la borres. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 15:17 16 abr 2011 (UTC) oye puedo entrar en pokeloid porfas solo dime que puesto quieres que sea yo hago el sprite Archivo:Luxio_mini.png拯救大熊猫 拯救大熊猫 吸血鬼住 唱歌，跳舞吧！ 学校 发射 '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 17:03 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Consulta puedo crear mi propio personaje? si no es asi sere nigaito y yo hare el sprite ya lo hice luego te lo doi ya? Archivo:Luxio_mini.png拯救大熊猫 拯救大熊猫 吸血鬼住 唱歌，跳舞吧！ 学校 发射 ''' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 22:16 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Hooooola Mikuuuuuuuz Cuanto tiempo, Mikuz :D Sip, yo soy el creador de la senda de los idiotas Claro, cogete a Sabrina ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 19:40 24 abr 2011 (UTC) ... Pues veras, todo el mundo se iba... Me quedaba sin inspiracion... Paula corto conmigo... los estudios... [[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]]'' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 20:06 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Veras Resulta que no puedo entrar en el msn, tengo que volverlo a instalar y es un rollo. Pero igualmente te tengo agragada OwO [[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]]'' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?''' 20:27 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Alma Gemela *-* Cierto nos gustan las mismas cosas *3*. Sí todo es verdad, ya solo falta que veas espiritus o cosas raras Bueno,te dejo mi messenger ((lo hice para esta wikia ewe)) KarenBlazeMaster@yahoo.es lol ya no we hace falta firmar ewe